kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sly the Fox
Welcome! Hello Sly the Fox, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! We're very excited to have you join and participate in our online community. I see you've already made an edit to the User:Sly the Fox page, and for that we thank you. :) Before getting started on editing other pages, please take the time to look at our site policies. These will tell you exactly how things work around here, as well as what is and isn't allowed on this site. I encourage you to take the time to familiarize yourself with our regulations, as these are currently in effect for all users on this wiki. Also, if you're fairly new to wikis, I invite you to check out the wiki tutorial. Hopefully this will be able to walk you through the normal workings of wikis, and also answer any questions you may have. Feel free to test out what you learn in the wiki's sandbox. Other than that, you're good to go! I hope you decide to stay; although this wiki isn't entirely new, it needs all the active members it can get. I also hope to get to know you better as time passes and we edit stuff around the community. If you have any questions or feedback, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks and have fun! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 00:09, January 31, 2012 Welcome! Hello and greetings, Sly the Fox, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda wiki! Zaralith 03:43, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to the wiki, :P 17:25, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Favorite character So, one of my favorite charakter is Tigress and Viper :) and your? viper 21:25, February 12, 2012 (UTC)Viper Copyright in baby Po pic Do you mean in the actual image itself (because I don't see any...), or the Licensing on the image's page? Because in that case there is a specific reason for that. Read about it here. 00:07, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Delete blog Sure, I can delete an unwanted blog if you'd like. :) But I can't seem to find it - it's not showing up in your blog list or the wiki's logs. Can you provide a link to it? 00:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Actually I deleted it, since Sly the Fox asked me if I could. VaporMist 01:08, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, okay then. I thought that's what might've happened. :) :To answer your question, Sly, about only admins being able to delete things, it's just the way Wikia has set it up. I personally think users should be able to delete their own blogs if they'd like (as well as their own comments), but since they're technically categorized under a separate page on the wiki, then that's something only admins can delete. I don't know how it all works, but unfortunately there's nothing I can do about it. Unless I made everyone admins, but then there would be mass chaos. :P 01:37, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Someone with bureaucrat rights on a wiki has the ability to grant admin rights to a user. It's either done that way, or you can request admin rights from Wikia staff by adopting a wiki, which is what I did to become one here. 23:04, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sorry S'okay, happens all the time. :) I'm glad you at least realized why I deleted it. Most of the time if I delete a duplicate image, other people just try to upload it again, which gets really annoying after a while. 03:46, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Avatar problems I haven't really experienced any avatar problems myself, but hopefully I can still help out. Try doing these: *Clear your browser's cache. Here's how to do that depending on which Internet browser you're using: **'Internet Explorer:' hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. **'Firefox:' hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. **'Opera:' clear cache through Tools → Preferences. **'Konqueror' and Safari: click the Reload button. **'Chrome:' press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5. *If that doesn't work, try uploading it again, clear your cache again, and wait a few hours. *If it still doesn't show up, . Perhaps it's just a bug that they can fix right away... You can also try looking at the or some topics in the . I usually find a good answer somewhere with those. Let me know if it works out or not. Best of luck! :) 23:01, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Badges The badges you saw were from the " " extension here on Wikia. I manually disabled them for this wiki because it had been abused in the past, formed unwanted cliques, and also gave users the wrong idea about editing on this site. There was a community vote on it a while back, which is documented here. 02:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Profile Well, that's one of those unwritten rules that I felt didn't need to be specified because I thought people were smart enough to know that. I could possibly add it to the site's policies, but I can't do anything about people editing profiles. If you have any problems with any particular user editing your profile, come talk to me about it. Sometimes it's just one or two users that just need to be talked to, rather than creating a whole rule on it. :) 04:25, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:How come... Haha, no, you're fine; feel free to spam me with questions if you're really that curious about stuff around here. :) No, no one did anything particular to "get a job" on the wiki — I just asked them to. It's how I give people "special roles" (I like this term better) around here: based on my own observances of a user on the wiki, I determine whether or not they're eligible for a special role, like chat mod and vice versa. I much prefer doing this rather than making an application page and going through the process of auditions... But specifically with the new chat mods, I only made three (see list ); and like I described above, I personally asked them if they were interested in doing it. There had been some recent spamming incidents on the wiki's chat, and chat mods are usually supposed to be there to control that, and that's when I realized we didn't have any on here! So to be safe, I made some chat mods from users that I found eligible for the position. 00:32, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blocked from article No, a user doesn't just automatically get blocked by editing an article. Which article are you talking about?... 23:18, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'm still not too sure what the message is, but I know you're not blocked. The wiki's logs don't have anything recorded of you being blocked from an article (which, again, isn't possible). I think what must've happened is perhaps your edit was rolled back - just a faster way of undoing someone's edit that can only be done by those with rights. So I suppose you can look into that on whatever article you edited. :I find Wikia's emails quite annoying, which is why I've disabled them for me. You don't have to do the same, but just to prevent any future confusion like this, you might want to at least consider it. :) 15:12, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey ^^ whats up? Im fine and you? :) viper 06:17, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Viper Reply to your compliment Thanks! me and my friend hardiii made it, I like it! since I suggested the "Aarons sexy ponies", because my name is aaron! ^^ Atcman1 the Strategist 22:32, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Picture Request Sure, just give me what you want in the picture and a couple of photos and what type of backround you want... (the default backround is the one I have on my picture). We accept personal text on the photo too! :) Backround Info Well, I will have to check with hardiii...but the main backround we have is the one that I have on my picture.... If you already have a backround , just send me the link and we will get it done! :) Hehehe, thanks! :3 --Atcman1 the Strategist 12:49, March 8, 2012 (UTC) 'Your Picture :)' Jo! Hi :) I done your picture and... i hope you like it :) Well, here is the Link: http://www.pic-upload.de/view-13272418/Blaze.jpg.html I hope, i got all of your wishes about the picture? :)HArdiii 04:52, March 9, 2012 (UTC)hArdiii-esl Ah and one thing more, its Wikia Avatar size. So, it must fit perfect in your Avatar Profile :) HArdiii 05:22, March 9, 2012 (UTC)hArdiii-esl No Problem :) Its looks nice :) I hope, you like it :) HArdiii 12:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC)hArdiii-esl Well, here are your pictures :) BlazeDash: http://www.pic-upload.de/view-13282982/Flame.jpg.html And Lil: http://www.pic-upload.de/view-13282993/flames-background-i0.jpg.html I hope, you like it :) HArdiii 22:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC)hArdiii-esl My first one ^^ Well, that was my first picture :) http://www.pic-upload.de/view-13108397/Episch-Hardi.jpg.html RE: Images on Profile Magic ;) ~Zαrαlιth(Talk • Blog) 20:37, March 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE: Hehe. It's not that hard really, just some code and a picture with a transparent background. The picture has to be on the wiki though. This is the code: IMAGE URL HERE ~Zαrαlιth(Talk • Blog) 20:53, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Picture :) You would like a picture with that background too? HArdiii 21:35, March 10, 2012 (UTC)hArdiii-esl PICTURE :) I was talking to you Sly Fox ^^ if you want a picture like that style? Or here my new creation: http://www.pic-upload.de/view-13294416/likehardi.jpg.html RE:RE:RE: It's kind of hard to explain, so, give me a picture you want to use and I'll set it up on your profile for you ^-^ ~Zαrαlιth(Talk • Blog) 00:00, March 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE: What I mean is, it should be related to Kung Fu Panda. It doesn't have to be on the wiki specifically, but if it's not, you'll have to put it on the wiki. Tell you what, just give me a picture and I'll do the rest. ~Zαrαlιth(Talk • Blog) 00:26, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hehe ^^ That glads me to hear this ^^ so, when you want a background, ask me ^^ RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Ok. It's been done, although, it's HUGE. Let me know if you want me to resize it. ~Zαrαlιth(Talk • Blog) 17:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Haha, sorry, I didn't know! But, good to know :) ~Zαrαlιth(Talk • Blog) 19:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: New Pictures Just send any picture you want to me to put on your profiles to mastertigress@hotmail.ca '~Zαrαlιth'(Talk • Blog) 23:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hi Hi! Life's okay for me - just trying to get through one day at a time. But I'll get there... Hope everything is good for you, though. You didn't seem too happy when I last talked to you, but I'm glad you decided to come back and say hello, even if it's only for a brief time. :) 22:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hello :D Hi Sly. :) Nope, no idea; I'm as clueless as everyone else. :P Maybe they weren't making too much money on it and decided to give it up? Or maybe they're just making some adjustments to it and don't plan to make any announcements or promotions until it's ready? In any case, it probably won't be back for quite a while. I personally don't really care that much because I didn't think it was all that great (I only made an account so I could make an article about it on this wiki), but I can tell a lot of KFP fans like to use it, so I'll still hope for the best. :) I found this interesting, though; what used to be the game's main info website is now an "Ultimate Kung Fu Panda Guide". I doubt it'll be updated that much, but I've poked around it and kinda like some of the layouts. Check it out if you haven't. 15:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC)